moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Magic
This article is based on Hemomancy, not Sin'dorei Blood Mages. Blood Magic is one of the forbidden schools of sorcery in Azeroth, Draenor, and other Legion-held planets. Based on rituals and – unlike many other forms of wizardry – present resources (Blood, either the caster's or another.) Origins An old form of magic, the blanket term of "Blood Magic" can extend even to the Bleeding Hollow Clan, whose chieftains used it to foresee their death (At the price of their eye) and alter their warrior's fighting abilities, oftentimes morphing them into Dire Orcs. Similarly, Mogu, Fel Orc, and Legion-loyal magi are often familiar with the school and has even extended to even the Scarlet Crusade's Priests, allowing them the ability to filter their lifeforce into another. To some, it's considered the middle ground between Warlocks and orthodox mages due to its dark and corrupting nature. It has been banned in Dalaran since its inception, although that hasn't challenged the ability to learn it from underground sources. Nevertheless, Blood Magic's similarities to Fel Magic cause it to be one of the more rare forms. Functionality Normally, Blood Magic is learned in two total schools wherein its aspirants choose one to learn first, those being; Alteration Alteration-based Blood Magic is often used to boost or deminish the user or, more commonly, another's ability to perform certain tasks. Dire Orcs, although possibly a natural occurrence, are often created from this tree, as are temporary enhancements. Other uses include blood-based shields, stones, and golems. Preservation Contrary to its name, Preservation-based Blood Magic can be used to heal the caster, but is truly just the more offensive of the two families. It is in this form of Hemomancy that spells such as Frostbolt and Fireball are altered to cause bleeding at the cost of their natural effect (Burning and chilling), allowing the hemomancer to take drain his target's blood and either use it to further empower his (Through knowledge of the Alteration tree) spells, or heal themselves (Or allies). Grand Mastery Generally, those who classify themselves as 'Grand Hemomancers' have completely mastered the two schools of Alteration and Preservation Hemomancy. Due to this mastery, Grand Hemomancers are able to blend the two schools into a truely fearsome weapon, sending waves of blood-blased projectiles that can change the very nature of their opponents. Students of this 'School' are far and between, each with their own variation of Hemomantic combat and healing. This, understandably, makes it hard to quantify the exact nature of the magics that result from the blending of Preservation and Alteration, but all agree. The power is truely awesome in all its many manifestations. Users The Scourge: Due to its effectiveness, Blood Magic was used by the Scourge for their hardier Knights of Death, allowing them to sustain themselves in battle via the guaranteed cuts from the battlefield. Because of this, all learned Disciples of Blood could be considered its practitioners. Less commonly, Liches who were masterful in this form of magic would often carry it over into death. The Scarlet Crusade: Small-scale, Hemomancy was used for their healers to allow them to sacrifice their own blood to quickly sustain their protectors. Argus Wake: Presumably taught by the Legion, this demon-worshipping faction has become adept enough in both Alteration and Preservation to create Blood Stones - the ultimate embodiment of the relationship between the two (Allowing self-healing and creation.) Illidan's Forces: The Fel Orcs' – at least those in the Black Temple – sorcerers and shamans have become skilled enough to match Azeroth's own, taking the life-blood from all those around them or the standard Blood Bolt. The Bleeding Hollow: Possibly the origin of the Fel Orc's proficiency, the Bleeding Hollow have used blood magic for their chieftains to see their death, as well as morph their warriors into hulking Dire Orcs. The Blood Elves: Although Blood Mages are more akin to the Destruction tree of Witchcraft and Warlocks, they have been known to use the very basics of the Alteration tree to empower their spells. Since the expedition to Alternate Draenor, they've been seen creating Blood Golems in Shattrath. The Horde: Due to the Bleeding Hollow's rituals, it has survived within the Horde via its members that lived through the Second and Third Wars. Further, the Siphon Life spell could be considered part of the Preservation tree. The Alliance: Although less widespread than in the Horde, Blood Mages within the Alliance are commonly feared or hated. Because of the mulitude of sources, there is no true way of tracking or assuming where it was learned. Due to Necrolords being allowed in Stormwind, faction-wide bans are (Presumably) non-existent as far as this school goes. Blood Trolls: Blood Trolls often used hemomancy to sacrifice their kin to G'huun the blood god. Category:Magic Category:Schools of Magic